warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Limbo (Warframe)/@comment-220.255.2.129-20141026153239
This is by far the hardest frame to play and heres why (i am not going to discuss about possible bugs that i think DE is gonna fix like cataclysm's no looting bug, splash dmg applied in rift walk , etc) : Banish is a very good skill if not the best skill that limbo has now IMO. It can easily single out high value targets and deals decent dmg at start to mid game WITH INTENSIFY. Also having to need rift walk on to dmg enemies is a pain to many and i can see y. So not rly much to comment here other then trolling your teammates with this skill is fun (haters gonna hate). But i rly hope that this skill would do better if it does an aoe dmg to the surrounding targets. Rift walk is basically god mode which is a good thing but it is has the same problem as valkyr's hysteria back when she came out which is the inability of switching back to original form. But valkyr's hysteria is actually useful now since she deals a fuck ton of dmg and heals herself at this state, on the other hand limbo's rift walk is just meh ( i know i am compaing the valkyr's ulti to limbo's secondary skill but shouldn't it be abit more useful then just god mode?). Imaging after u kill all the important targets and have to wait till rift walk is finished be4 killing the lesser fucks (dun talk about using banish coz it is a pain and a waste of energy). So for improvement on this skill, make this a toggle ability like hydriod's undertow and have a cooldown timer or cost like 5~10 energy per sec to prevent ppl from abusing it. Rift surge is by far the the worst skill limbo has, normally when using a power up skill (eg rhino roar) in games like warframe ur intention is to destory multiple enemies quickly and not killing one enemy at a time. But ppl will say it is good with cataclysm, yeah sure if cataclysm does not bloody shrink every damn sec. The most shitty part about this skill is the 75 energy cost, wtf man if it is like 25 energy i will think about it, but 75? fuck you DE. I thiink it would be best if we switch rift surge to a skill like "deal dmg to all enemies in the rift" i am pretty sure it will be a game changer for limbo. And we have catac-fucking-lysm, and the fatal flaws are that it shrinks every sec and the pathetic blast radius when it explodes, for an ulti it is extremely WEAK, no it is FUCKING WEAK. WROST ULTI EVAR. The only good factor i see is that it can prevent enemies from harming u when they are in the bubble while u are outside of it (making rift surge almost useless in this situation). Fighting in it also sucks coz u will basically lock urself or ur teammate out even if the bubble is shrinking. Dmg wise, like most ulti it will fall off at mid to late game which is nth special to talk about. If u wanna have fun with this ability get a few of ur limbo friends with different energy colour and rape ppls eyes with it. So basically, limbo has a rather bad synergy with his skills and is heavily reliant on his loadout for survival if rift walk is not on most of the time. Which means u are gonna die quite often before reaching to level 30 due to lack of energy(he is a skill base frame) and very squishy (basically u are a dead weight to ur team if ur loadout is crap). But once u reached level 30 and got all the mods on he can be pretty fun, that is if u potatoed him. I owned all the frames, except mag(i got mag P), ember P and nyx P if u must know, and limbo takes the cake of the the most difficult frame to play as his skills are very *cough* "unique" and thts what i like about him but i will like him more if they remove rift surge and replace with a "deal dmg to all enemies in the rift" skill.